


Ignored

by Skulls_and_Cypresses



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Cypresses/pseuds/Skulls_and_Cypresses
Summary: A little thing inspired by some song lyrics





	Ignored

_ I'm getting sick from these apologies from people with priorities that their life matters so much more than mine! _

_ But I'm stuttering. I'm stuttering again. No one will listen and no one will understand... _

* * *

Head down, you made your way down the sidewalk to the bus stop. You knew better than to look anyone in the eye, lest they see that yours aren't both the same...

_ _

Your grip on your bag tightened as the bus pulled up. You weren't ready to do this again today. Not wanting to have to deal with all those who think they're better than you. But you had to. You needed to keep this job. You needed money.

__   
  


You hated being here. But it was the only place that would hire someone as shunned as you. The elevator was taking you up, but your spirits down.

You glared into the mirror that had been installed on one of the walls. How much did these corporate assholes need to look at themselves? Your reflection glared back, a soft golden yellow eye on the left, and a furious amber eye on the right. It stuck out like a poppy in field of daisies, telling everyone that you were a Lowling. Someone inferior... That you were a servant… someone not to be touched for others might get  _ infected  _ with the traces of the horrible sorcery your kind had to use to stay alive.

You'd been called many things a Lowling would have yelled at them. But you think the worst thing is that you got a special name. Halfie.

Having one normal eye was extremely rare in Lowlings. Only a few recorded cases. All with one regular parent and one Lowling parent like you. Somehow though, instead of this making things slightly easier for you, it made things harder. Almost all Lowlings shunned you as well as all regular humans.

_ _

The elevator let out a ding as it arrived on your floor, startling you out of your thoughts. You put on a neutral face as you stepped out. Your feet guiding you against your will to the CEO's office, head down as usual. 

You'd managed to become an assistant… or more like an errand runner. But whatever job got you enough money to pay for your next meal you would take. Even if you were horrendously underpaid like you were at this one.

_ _

You stepped into the meeting room. Keeping your eyes on your feet and walking up to the table the CEO was lingering at after a meeting. He was shuffling through some paperwork as you went to clean up the large desk.

"You."

Your posture immediately stiffened as you stood up straight, hands behind your back and eyes locked on the shiny tile floor.

"Yes, Sir?" you answered

"You know anything about finances?" he questioned you

"Yes, Sir."

You'd studied a variety of things before trying to get a job, but once you moved away from your home you weren't able to get any type of employment other than this.

"Great, you'll stay late today and help Alyssa."

You blinked, already feeling the stress and knowing your stupid stutter would show through.

"S-Sir, I can't d-do that. I have to get home before the g-gates close at-"

You were cut off by him snapping

"Listen, I know what time ya normally leave at. But today you're gonna leave later, okay? I'm sorry, but if ya want your pay this week you're gonna have to do what I say."

He stood up to leave

"I've got things to attend to."

You tried to stutter out something. 

"S-Si-.. but y-... I-I need to-... I gotta get-..." But you failed.

The door closed

_ _

Looks like you weren't going home that night...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Any and all support is appreciated


End file.
